Four is company Five is a crowd
by Charmed Nostalgia
Summary: After seeing all the team on the TV without her, Tosh questions her place on the team.


**Tosh-centric. Very slight Gwen bashing!**

**Pairings - Jack/Ianto Gwen/Owen Tosh/Owen mentions of Ianto/Lisa**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. If I did, Ianto would still be alive!**

**Slight spoilers for Greeks Bearing Gifts and slight for Captain Jack Harkness.**

**My first attempt at Fanfiction! Please review!!**

Toshiko Sato was sat in her dressing gown in front of the TV. Jack had given them all the day off after yesterday. Tosh thought of all the awful things that had happened that day. She remembered Ianto nearly being shot and the look on Jack's face as he heard the gunshot . The utter terror that Ianto was lost. The relief on his face when he realised that the bullet hadn't met his target. Tosh couldn't see how Gwen didn't notice these signs that they had a relationship. Gwen continued to make eyes at Jack, secretly wanting him but not really knowing how to start. But then, she supposed, wasn't this exactly what she was doing with Owen? Giving him these signs but them being ignored or disregarded. She would say it was the exact same situation but in Gwen's case the secret love went two ways, they all saw Jack looking longingly at Gwen. She wondered how Ianto put up with it.

She was woken up from her thoughts by the television. She hadn't really been watching it. But the person on the screen looked very much like Jack Harkness and if she wasn't mistaken, Ianto Jones was standing right next to him. So much for the whole team getting a day off she thought with a smile. The smile was wiped off her face when she saw Owen and Gwen appear, talking to each other walking towards Jack and Ianto.

They were all there together without her. Tosh ran to get her phone from her handbag thinking that she had missed a call. Or a text.

There was nothing.

She felt tears well up, she felt pathetic but she couldn't help feeling left out. Jack was taking readings and Owen had the laptop. They were doing her job! Even Ianto was there and he barely ever went out with the rest of them. He was nearly shot yesterday! Gwen hadn't been at Torchwood for very long either and she had already captured the interest of Owen so Tosh had an even less chance of being with him. She felt a sudden anger and picked up her phone, with half a mind to call one of them and tell them she had seen them.

But she didn't.

The next day Tosh walked in a little late. She looked around wondering if anyone had noticed. Of course they hadn't.

She walked towards her workstation, dropping her bag beside her desk. There was a cup of coffee on the desk probably cold now. She felt it and it confirmed her thoughts.

"Good morning Tosh"

She turned to find Ianto looking at her, smiling.

"I was just about to do another round of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

Tosh smiled at him slightly and replied, slightly pleased that he didn't ask why she was late, he was tactful that way.

Owen and Gwen came up from the autopsy bay. Tosh turned hurriedly back to her station, she had a feeling that if she looked at both of them then terrible things would happen. Ianto looked at her back for a moment in confusion before going to make the coffee. If Owen and Gwen had noticed anything they didn't show it, and Jack, Jack was in his office. Tosh turned on her computer screen and started to type up all her reports. It was an equation that was starting to form a pattern, and maybe by the end it could be used to open the rift. She was so engrossed she didn't notice the arrival of Jack behind her.

"Hey Tosh"

She started and turned round to face him.

Jack was grinning down at her and sat down on the sofa.

"So how was your day off yesterday?"

Tosh looked at him. It was a genuine question. She couldn't believe that he was asking her this. Was he mocking her?

"Tosh?" he asked.

"Um, yes it was alright thanks" she said distractedly and hurriedly turned back to her computer.

Jack looked confusedly at her back for a moment before glancing round to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't. Owen was in the autopsy bay and Gwen was with him. Jack wondered if they thought that they were all stupid and couldn't see what was happening right under their noses. He wondered if he should ask Ianto about Tosh's behaviour.

He got up from the sofa and went to find the Welshman.

He ran up to the tourist information office where said Welshman was sitting, flicking through a magazine. He looked up as Jack entered.

"Sir?"

"Please Ianto, no more of the Sir it makes me sound old"

Ianto smirked. "You are old Sir"

Jack growled at him before sitting on the edge of his desk and asking. "It may be nothing but I have noticed that Tosh is behaving a little unusual today"

Ianto looked up at him and said. "I have noticed something too. Maybe it is about Mary?"

"Yeah maybe" said Jack but he didn't look convinced.

"I asked her if she would like a cup of coffee and when she replied she was, distant. When Owen and Gwen came up she immediately turned away. Is this affair upsetting her, after all she secretly likes Owen, how he hasn't realised..."

Jack lost the thread of what Ianto was saying and stared down at his hands. Ianto looked up and noticed. He stopped talking but it didn't stop Jack from staring. He placed a hand on top of Jacks.

"You're worried that you have done something aren't you?"

Jack looked up then. Ianto knew him so well. He always knew how Jack was feeling, sometimes even before Jack knew himself.

"Yeah" he sighed. "I swore to myself after the Mary disaster that I would take better care of her and of all my team. But you nearly go shot the other day and now Tosh is like this..."

"It wasn't your fault Jack. And I didn't get shot and I'm sure that if it was something really bad then Tosh would tell us. So soon after the Mary accident I'm sure that she would confide in us if we could help."

Back in the main Hub Tosh switched off the CCTV. She was touched that they had realised that there was something wrong but slightly upset at Jack's lack of faith in her to tell them if there was something drastically wrong that may put peoples' lives at risk. Ianto was right in telling Jack that Tosh would come to them if they could help.

But did she want to go to them? Owen and Gwen had no idea what was going on and she wouldn't confide in either of them anyway. Jack sent her girlfriend to the centre of the sun showing no mercy and Ianto nearly killed them all with his cyber girlfriend. She herself had put them at risk with keeping the pendant and Mary hidden from them, even when she knew she was an alien.

She didn't hear Jack coming up behind her until it was too late.

"What's up Tosh?"

She turned to face him, still undecided if she should actually tell him or not.

"N-nothing"

She looked up into his disbelieving face and looked away again.

"Tosh, Ianto and I are worried about you.."

She snapped.

"Oh yes of course you are worried about me! Only because you are worried that I may have disobeyed you again and you have to send another one of my loves to the centre of the sun to die!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwen and Owen coming up from the autopsy bay and Ianto from the Tourist office. She paid no attention to them and continued her rant.

"You certainly cared about me yesterday when you all went out on a mission and didn't think to tell me!" Jack looked like he was about to interrupt but Tosh carried on, feeling strong and confident all of a sudden. Why should they get away with treating her like this?

"No Jack I saw on the Television all of you on there so don't even think of denying it! If you don't want me to go with you anymore then just say. I can understand why you don't trust me, but I thought that you would have the decency to tell me rather than me having to find out for myself!"

She stopped suddenly. She was very aware of everyone looking at her incredulously and wished that she would sink into the ground where they wouldn't look at her like that.

"Tosh" said Jack. "I think that you got the wrong end of the stick. We didn't all go out on a mission together." Tosh scoffed and Jack hastily corrected himself "well not at first anyway. We met at the pub to discuss you and how we can help you after Mary."

"What?!"

"We did all have a day off but I phoned everyone and asked them out to the pub to discuss things, how we can help you and how we could cheer you up."

Tosh looked down at her feet and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought..."

"Next time Tosh, don't keep it all to yourself." It was Owen and Tosh looked up at him in surprise. "We are all here for you and we don't want to see you hurt. No matter what it is, however silly and small you think your problem is, tell us. Because we want to help."

Now Tosh really did cry, and Owen looked worriedly at the others, who looked reassuringly at him.

"Thank you Owen" said Tosh calming down a little. She was so touched by him saying he wanted to help and looking round now she couldn't believe she hadn't said something sooner. Owen looked at her in concern, Ianto and Jack smiled reassuringly and Gwen looked at her with sympathy. Jack and Ianto were the first to envelop her in a hug shortly followed by Gwen and Owen. All of them stood supporting each other, because united they were stronger than ever.

**The End!**

**Please review and thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
